


Can’t Wash It All Away

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bridge of Light And Dark AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Dark Poe, Attempted First Order Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Mommy Issues, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, because I have no idea what will happen in the bridge of Light and Dark verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The interrogation scene in TFA takes a different turn when Kylo Ren decides he’s going to convert Poe to the First Order.





	Can’t Wash It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because this fic came into my head. Title from Understanding by Evanescence, which is pretty BenPoe. IMHO.

 

The antechamber of Starkiller Base was broad enough to accommodate the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke, even as Kylo Ren looked up at him. There was something about the sheer scope of the Supreme Leader’s hologram that was enough to fill Kylo with some sort of awe, as was usually the effect the Supreme Leader had on him. 

“The Resistance nearly has the complete map to Skywalker,” said Snoke. “Should Skywalker return, the new Jedi will rise." A beat. “They’re meeting on Jakku, with a man named Lor San Tekka.”

Kylo was marginally familiar with the man from his childhood, though not by much. 

“There’s something more,” Snoke rumbled. “The man searching for the last piece of the map on Jakku is your mate, Poe Dameron.”

At the mention of “Poe Dameron”, Kylo Ren’s chest clenched. It felt like it was being squeezed in a vise, and so many memories came flooding back to him. Poe’s smile, his full-body laughter, his voice, meeting in places where Skywalker could not reach them. 

“Supreme Leader, I assure you,” Kylo said. “He means nothing to me.” It was as much of an effort to protect Poe as anything, even though the Supreme Leader couldn’t read Kylo’s emotions over their long range communications. 

In a time where Snoke could read Kylo’s every intent, every thought, it was reassuring for Kylo to know that there was something that Snoke could not reach. 

“I see. I pray that my confidence in you is not misplaced, my good and faithful apprentice.”

Kylo would make certain of that, if nothing else. 

***

The trip through hyperspace to the planet Jakku was a long one, and Kylo had plenty of time to meditate. He had never quite been fond of interrogations, seeing them more as a job than anything else, but the idea of bringing in Poe Dameron and interrogating him...

 _Would it not be a victory?_ Snoke’s voice. _The favorite son of Leia Organa, and you managed to bring him to his knees..._

“I don’t hate him.”

_You should. Because he’s likely stealing every crumb of affection from that narcissistic creature who calls herself General Organa that he can reach. She always hated you, but him...a pathetic son of terrorists who doesn’t even have the Force — that’s who she loves —_

_Doesn’t it enrage you a little? Don’t you feel **angry**? _

Kylo bit his lip, hard. He was angry — at Leia. At his mother. Of course she hated him. Hated everything about Ben Solo. There was no other reason she would talk about him as she did with Han Solo behind closed doors. 

Motherless. Fatherless. That was a good word for Kylo Ren. Denied any sort of family, Kylo made his own. 

_What if I turned him to our side?_

_You want him as your own._

_More than that. What if we did it to prove to General Organa that she’s wrong?_

Silence _._

_It is possible. Can it be done?_

_Yes. Yes, it can._

Kylo was sure of it. 


End file.
